


Little One- Life got WEIRD

by Demondogweed



Series: No Happily Ever After- Azure's story [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Azure gets to be a diamond, Bullying, F/M, Genderfluid intersex/hybrid as f/M, Little Homeworld is a juvi, Speciesism, over catbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: 4 years after the events of chapter 8, Azure is still unsure of her place. She gets an easy job to an allied planet.It ends up with her watching over a bunch of half-alien catbirds.------------Drabbles of my silly crossover.
Relationships: Skeksil/Original Female character
Series: No Happily Ever After- Azure's story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477244
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline of the drabbles events.

* Azure, the half-gem daughter of Blue Diamond, has just been kicked out of her prestigious high school. Mostly because a bunch of humans who have had issues with gems decided to attack the Crystal Gem temple. Azure broke the arm of a senator's son and so got the boot. Nevermind that the asshole stabbed her with a machete.

*Due to this mess, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond decide that Azure would be best off spreading the good word of universal peace. They pick an easy job, a planet where 18 rebels of an allied race were sent. Azure's mission is to offer connections and make sure everyone is following the laws of the Authority.

* Azure ends up crash landing at the Circle of the Suns. There, after a puppetshow, she decides that her job is to unite the urskeks and stop skeksis rule. This takes place right after episode 4 of AOR.

*Azure manages to get the signal of her communicator working and calls her parents. With them, she plans to first ask the skeksis -nicely- to give up and obey the new laws. She does not expect it to work, so she has a beam ready to transport the urru and skeksis into an armship.

*Azure makes her case, gets laughed at. Beam time for the twice-nine.

*On Earth, the urru and skeksis split up. Some stay in Little Homeworld (castle crew minus Tek), some start living at Beach City or its woods (Tek,Gra+Goh,Mal+Va) and some leave for better pastures (Li and Sa.) They at first bristle and hiss, but soon skekSil suggests to play nice and manipulate Azure into giving them Essence and more control.

* The Essence is the Diamond Bathwater (used in gem creation. Yes, really) and it actually DOES do good for the skeksis.

*As weeks run into months, Azure works out a plan to heal the Dark Crystal. During that time, the skeksis have integrated into Little Homeworld really well and thanks to non-soul-using essence, are actually enjoying their life. Minus skekSo who is really starting to feel sick as his body is still fighting the infection the darkening caused and skekSil who is trying to use Azure to gain more power.

* After a particularly harsh day with the Crystal Gems (and with Sil's suggestion to help Azzy), the skeksis start to aid her in her tasks. Azure is dubious at first, but the skeksis treat her as their own. In fact they treat her much better than any non-family gems and so Azure starts to hang out with them just because.

*Azure grows closest to Ekt and Ayuk for their want to just enjoy life, So because leadership is hard and Sil because Sil wants power through Azure. Plus Sil just likes the kid for catching onto his lies and they both banter a lot.

* They end up sleeping together just because (Sil has a minor freakout about being Azure's first until he is told gems don't care about such things) and skekSil ends up being Azure's bedwarmer a lot. Mainly because Sil is not much liked by other skeksis still, also because he legit IS warm. SkekSil is rather confused as his plan to gain power became cohabitation and comfy beds. But hey, he takes what he can get.

* Azure starts to learn from the skeksis to not let others define herself and gets more confident.

* Her plan to cure the Crystal is ready. Though it hurts Azure, she still thinks it is better to heal what was broken. All five diamonds (Steven, White, Blue, Yellow and Azure herself) use their auras to cure the Crystal. Only, instead of uniting the urskeks, it gives both the urru and the skeksis their youth and immortality back(??) To make sure the idiots can no longer use the Crystal, Azure and Steven cut the ties to it.

* Back on Earth, everything returns to what it was before easily. The urru living in their hippie commune, the skeksis being staples at Little Homeworld and so on. SkekSil though is dealing with guilt and fear because he got his conscience back. Lots of talks of healing and trying to connect ensue.

* SkekSo is VERY sick, as his body still hasn't quite kicked the infection in him. Enough that he ends up being taken to a vet who won't ask questions. SkekSo ends up with his beak reconstructed mostly and his claws taken out (they grow back.) Plus a LOT of antibiotics. He eventually manages to heal fully.

* All seems well and cozy, minus humans causing issues and rogue gem factions being what they are. But to the skeksis, things are looking up.

* White Diamond then calls Azure, skekSo, skekZok and skekSil to a meeting. It turns out with the urskek leadership. Though the skeksis TRY to explain their situation, the urskeks do -not- care. Instead, they give White an ultimatum, accept more split urskeks to Earth or they'll throw them to Thra.

*That is, naturally, not ok. Azure rants at the urskeks for being so cold. The urskeks decide their alliance with the Diamond Authority is over and declare war.

*Later, White explains to Azure and co. that she had hoped the urskeks would crack. Their leadership is losing favour and rebels are everywhere. So, better to defeat them now and bring them to galactic peace.

*The urskeks attack Earth, trying to claim it as their own. Most fighters are rebels or even children. The gems easily defeat and capture them.


	2. Not a prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeksis don't adjust easily to Earth, and Azure is an easy target.

"Ooh, what's this?"

It wasn't a question, not really even a surprised statement.

It was a warning. A warning that the person in question was going to cause grief to their target.

Azure knew it well, having been through her share of elite high school messes. More than most, because she was a hybrid.

It was cliche, she knew. The girl with diamond-pupils and blue tongue was the obvious target, naturally. It didn't help that she had been kicked out months ago, the judgement continued.

Even if her bully now was much smaller than her.

Azure reached for her wool cap as the skeksis held it high above his head. Within Azure's reach, but still high enough to prove a point. SkekEkt pulled farther.

"Oh, look at this! What an ugly thing" the Ornamentalist stated, his friends laughing behind him. Azure gritted her teeth, pushing her anger deep down. Mother was right, anger would do no good in this.

"Please give it back, it doesn't even fit you," Azure asked, training her voice to be level.

All she got in return was laughter from four beaks. Yellowed teeth of the skeksis gleamed visibly as they shook their heads and sneered at her.

"Give it back? Whyyy? It doesn't even fit you" skekEkt asked, getting right in Azure's face with his grin. Azure steeled herself once more, it would do no good to use force. She was a civilized being, as were the skeksis. They had to see reason.

"Ohoho, what's the matter? Did I offend you, gemling?" Ekt continued, that long face perfect for such a sneer.

"Ha! Look, she's gonna cry soon" one of the three other skeksis stated, Azure couldn't put a name to the voice.

The hybrid took another deep breath, they were just trying to egg her on. She could ignore it. Azure returned to her homework, wool cap or not.

A claw started to poke her, she ignored it. It became more insistent.

"Hey! HEY!" the red-haired skeksis kept hissing, but Azure was better than him. SkekEkt could try to get a rise from her all he liked but-

Ekt grabbed her collar and, with surprising strength, pulled her off her chair. Azure tripped on her legs and fell face-first on the dirt ground. Of course, heralded with laughter.

She could feel the look on the skeksis leadership on her. Despite how childishly one of them was acting, they did not step in.

Azure tried to sit up, but a larger skeksis pushed her back down. Oh, fuck, the general had joined in.

"Ha, what a weakling! She's got dull claws and teeth" skekVar barked and Azure grumbled.

It would not do to fight back, it would not do to lose her temper. She was a diamond, she had to be better she had to show everyone she wasn't a tyrant.

They would have their fun, they would laugh and insult her. But she was a diamond and she was better than this. She had to be.

The flock of alien vultures was now surrounding her, seeing an opportunity to jeer and laugh. They weren't stopping, almost like she was prey.

A nasty thought came to her mind, she was. She could have all the claws and teeth and size, but they were dull. She was vulnerable and useless, so why shouldn't they put her down?

Just like at school, all talk and no action. Jarvis had kicked her down, insulted her parents and her species. Tried to KILL her! And she did NOTHING.

Like the Crystal Gems, like her court, like EVERYONE!

Azure surged forward more in thought than consciously. It wasn't hard to notice the shock of red hair among the crowd.

Not when its owner held her cap.

Azure slammed skekEkt on the ground, not caring if it hurt him. She hovered over him, her teeth bared and a low growl in her throat.

"GIVE, IT, BACK!" she growled, her teeth inches from his eyes.

A heartbeat, then two, then three.

"Well?"

The scared skeksis dropped the cap and Azure took it swiftly. With a hissing growl, she let go of Ekt. The skeksis scrambled off screeching.

Azure stood up, feeling the adrenaline surge in her system.

"And if ANY of you arseholes tries THAT again, I will make sure your URSKEKS feel it" she hissed, spitting drool all around.

The skeksis skulked off into their hiding spots, head bowed low and gazes averted.

She had won, she had made them go away.

It felt great, it felt like a victory.

Azure sat down on her bench, putting her cap back on and returning to her homework.

She couldn't focus, all she could think was the way her hands shook and just the rush of aggression.

What had she done? She had attacked a living person, she had dared to harm him just because he was bullying her.

She was a monster, she should apologise.

"Hey, uhh...Diamond" the whispery voice of the said creature spoke. Azure turned to look at him, her eyes still glowing from anger.

"I believe these are yours," he said, placing on the table multiple items Azure had thought lost. The hybrid kept her eyes on the skeksis, narrowing them to make her disapproval known.

"I just happened to find them, wouldn't you -believe-? Good thing I did" he continued to prattle. Azure did not roll her eyes, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Thank you, Ornamentalist, that was very kind of you," she said, offering a strained smile. The skeksis returned it.

"Well, I'll be off then," he said and pranced off like nothing was wrong.

Azure looked at the stolen things, they were knick-knacks in truth. But the gesture was clear.

She was a big and scary predator, she was to be respected.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.


	3. Fleeting humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekSil and Azure muse over the nature of humanity and how neither can ever truly BE human.

It was eerily quiet, in a way that was both all-consuming and deafening. Winter had come with its snow and with its cold. Even the bravest of tourists had left Beach City for warmer lands.

Even in Little Homeworld, the nights had become quiet as a tomb. Only the Blue Court's nobles still stayed with the locals.

SkekSil found he hated this quiet. He lived for the challenge and complex schemes, but the Blue Courtiers barely noticed him and did not think he was a sentient being. SkekSil knew fully well they understood him but treated his speech like it was barks and groans, regardless.

The irony was not lost on him. Podlings were barely considered sentient among the skeksis, treated with same disdain and revulsion that he was now.

Part of him, the part than still hungered for power over these beings, wanted revenge. But another part of him knew it was a fool's errand. Skeksis might live much longer than gelflings, but gems were true immortals. The Crystal Gem rebellion was considered recent history, and that was over 5000 trine ago. He had only existed for 1000 trine, which made him a child in the eyes of the Gem-Empire. The whole history of the skeksis empire was a mere moment for these creatures.

He had to play a longer game, one which he was at a disadvantage. The first step, getting into the half-gem Azure's good graces, had been a success. Mostly. SkekSil couldn't deny he found the girl good company. Being her consort was a promotion, though he knew the very concept of sex disgusted gems.

Let it, he'd show them, eventually.

The hybrid in question had wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting against his stomach. It was a strange position, one that no skeksis would ever dare or tolerate. Their bodies were rotting and ageing, it was not a pleasant sight. Yet this idiot gem considered his body a good pillow.

He hated this silence when even dreamless sleep did not reach him. Anything was better than this.

"Friend Azure's pillow not good enough?" skekSil asked, hoping the hybrid was aware enough to answer.

"Mhrgghh, what? Yeah? Why?" she replied groggily. Oh great, he had to get straight to the point.

"SkekSil's body not very...pleasant, old, ugly, no good to rest on" he stated, looking away from the said fleshy vessel.

"I dunno, yer soft and warm. An' I like the sounds yer body makes"

"Sounds? Is just how body is"

"Exactly, yer alive"

Azure's standards were so low she might as well have been a Grottan, if him being a functioning biological being was enough of a reason. Were gems truly this removed from the 'organics' that their hybrid children chose a -skeksis- over a pillow?

The girl then scratched him under the chin, blunt fingertips not drawing blood. Her hands were cold, barely having any warmth themselves.

"Yer overthinkin' things, Sil. Gems don't -care- what ya look like unless yer like off-colour. But fer most of us, organics are organics" Azure noted and skekSil buried his snout into her hair with a groan. So it could have been -anyone- here and she'd still treat them like this. His tail twitched an annoyed thump-thump on the bed.

"Would anyone do? Would Emperor, Ritual Master, Collector, do?" he asked bitterly. Azure groaned in turn and lowered him to her eye-level.

"Look, Sil, I like ya. I wouldn't want anyone else here. Just tryin' feed yer ego here" she noted, scratching his scalp now. SkekSil tried his best to avoid his hind leg twitching, it was lowly and below his station.

"Is not the way, skekSil knows body ugly, does not like it" Sil grumbled, tail tapping out an annoyed tune still.

Azure sighed and hugged him tightly as if that would make skekSil feel better. Humans could keep their love of chest bumps to themselves.

"Azure better not say she thinks she's ugly, she is not" he added, curling his tail around her leg. Not to protect her, just to give it something else to do than mess up the bedding. Azure chuckled against him, nuzzling against his hair.

"So ya think -yer- ugly, but I can't say I'm a freak?" she asked as her fingers traced his back spikes. SkekSil scoffed and did his best to wrap his jaws around her's. It wasn't a kiss, just a way to shut her up.

He wasn't that good at lying to himself, though.

Azure sighed and removed his jaws carefully, before kissing him on the forehead.

"It's just... Ya don't feel like ya are -trying- to be a livin' thing. Ya just are" she mused quietly. SkekSil simply grunted, burrowing deeper against her.

Listening, trying to chase away the quiet. Azure's heartbeat slower, her lung breathed calmer and he could barely hear her blood rushing. Unlike the great Steven Universe, Azure had gotten every inhuman trait from her gem-side.

Neither of them was human, neither of them could ever pretend to be human. Was that was she meant? That he was like her? That they both were living creatures that were never meant to be?

"Friend Azure is not ugly. Not beautiful, too short snout, no tail, too tall. But not ugly" SkekSil chose to say, better to offer some encouragement at least.

"An' yer cute. Not ugly. Agree to disagree?" she mumbled.

"Mmhh"

It was still quiet, but at least skekSil heard the sounds of the hybrid.


	4. The Fakest of Conjunctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to heal the Crystal. But what is the result? And what next?

Azure has no faith in anything but the stars above, yet the three suns still make her wince. It is alien, strange and unlike Earth.

But so is everything here.

Azure lets her eyes close and her breath still. The physical world of Thra disappears from her eyes like a dream. In its place are 32 thin lines, connecting a dark purple crystal in the middle of the room. Each line is a life or half of a life as it were.

Today, they will unite them all, conjunction or no conjunction.

Whatever guards the castle still had are kept away by White's bubble. Azure ponders how much she should fear the sheer power of her grandmother. White Diamond is as alien as the urskeks, or so Azure has heard. She has not seen one, but she has felt their auras before.

Her attention turns to the left side of the room, where the 'left side' of the twice-nine are kept. Gems lack faith, sure, but the idea of placing the skeksis and urru to their corresponding sides is logical and simple.

Both things gems love.

On the left side, Azure sees the strings of the crystal tie into beings whose own auras are twisted. But not unnaturally, more like how trees grow around objects. What the skeksis lacked at their creation, they have build back.

Azure glances at the urru, seeing the same.

It makes her wonder if this is truly the best thing to do. She has grown to care for the skeksis and few urru. Maybe they can find themselves again once the crystal is healed.

As much as it bothers her, Azure knows the crystal needs healing. It was by diamond hands that the twice-nine were sent here and it will be by diamond hands that their mistake will be corrected.

Azure opens her eyes, the aura space disappearing into a grim reality. She can see mum and mother prepare their powers, Steven going over the details with grandma and the Crystal Gems' nervousness.

This is the most invasive thing they've ever done. Even if it is to remove parasites from the planet.

It bothers Azure that no one had even mentioned Thra and its former urskek exiles. Like they were an afterthought.

"You okay, Azure?" Steven asks, patting Azure on the shoulder just the wrong way. The diamond-hybrid jumps from his touch, hackles lifted. She forces them down as she nods.

"Just musing, I honestly don't know how to feel about this" she admits and shakes herself. Steven only nods. Even he knows they are going to step on some toes here.

In almost as a penance, Azure lopes to the skeksis. Some are resting in their cages, some are holding close to each other. But not skekSo. The emperor keeps his icy gaze on her, judging her in a way few creatures can.

"If you have lied to us, diamond, I will have your head" the leader of the skeksis states plainly. He still nurses a rotten beak and insides, now more pronounced than ever as his body tries to heal him in vain.

"Our main focus is to heal the crystal and remove your ties from it. That is all. Yer only here as a safety method if unity were to happen" Azure answers back, sighing.

"See you on the other side," she says as she lopes to the centre of the room.

From the corner of her eye, Azure can see her fellow diamonds gather around her. The suns are shining high now.

No backing out now.

"Remember th' order, please. This is experimental, so if we screw up it might do more harm than good" Azure states as she takes her spot.

"Yes, Heart, Emotion, Body, Permanence" mother repeats the rote, looking at grandma and mum.

"Stay sharp, dear" she tries to encourage her mate.

As soon as the suns hit the crystal, Steven places his hand (with his spit) onto the crystal. Azure waits for a few seconds and then she and mum both place their hand onto the crystal. The power the crystal has it strong, but so is Azure combined with her sire. Azure digs deep into her own reserves of power. Though it might seem easy on the outside, it is anything but on the inside.

The crystal's emotions are in flux, not only that but it is tied to the twice-nine like ivy to a wall. Azure contains a snarl as she pushes her own tranquil power into it.

She can hear mother touch the crystal, easing the burden. Then it is grandmother's turn and everything is painted in blinding light.

Azure waits, counting seconds as she tries her best to let go on the right moment. She feels Steven's hand on hers. A deep connection and becomes more rapidly.

The fusion of the two hybrids feels nothing, it exists to rip through the threads connected to the crystal. Nothing more.

The four swords cut and cut and as the last thread is cut, everything explodes again. This time, the fusion cannot keep its footing and flies roughly against the wall.

\-----------

Azure feels her own heartbeat. That is far from good. Her chest aches and her body feels like it is under some massive electric current. Her claws are unsheathed, so she must be in pain.

Azure tries to force her eyes open, though they too sting like the abyss. They won't open, no matter how much she forces herself. She cannot hear anything, touch anything or smell anything.

Did the Crystal take its due?

\-------------

"Still conked up, huh?" a raspy voice asks as something pokes Azure in the face with sharp talons.

"Let rest, please. Took much power of her, yes?" a squeaky whine retorts. Azure groans and pushes the poking paw away, trying to sit up. There are the customary yips and chirps of surprise the hybrid has long since gotten used to. She slowly opens her eyes, expecting to see a bunch of bright tall tree people hovering about.

Instead, she sees one menagerie of fluffy creatures. A navy blue one is staring at her, its mechanical-eye blinding. A dark purple one with pale facial markings is sitting in her lap, its bright green eyes wide.

"Mornin', Tek, Sil," Azure says and offers her hand absentmindedly for either to sniff. Neither does.

"You should think of investing in gambling, diamond. That was one lucky break" Tek notes as he turns his eye away from Azure's face. Now that she can see him better, he looks like some weird dogbird with his pale paws (all six) and darker coat combined with his long snout.

Of course, skekSil is not going to let Azure stare at the competition for long, and the now fluffy skeksis all but drapes himself over her shoulder. Azure tries to ignore his cute spotted pawtips.

"Friend Azure knew best, as Chamberlain expected" Sil butters her up as he places his head against Azure's cheek. Azure rewards him by scratching him under the chin.

"Was a bit both. Gem healing don't heal scars fully, just assumed th' split -was- th' scar" she muses as she tries to hold herself still enough so Sil wouldn't fall off. Despite her efforts, his tail still slaps her in the face.

"Nevermind me, ya all okay?" Azure asks, looking over the gathered skeksis.

Some of them are easier to put a name to. A moss green one with an underbite is Var, the grey-blue striped one is Ok. It is hard to miss the bright red and white that is Ekt, though Ayuk's fur being mostly white with orange stripes is a surprise. As is skekZok's patchy fur and way too many scars. However, what easily draws most of her attention is a sleek black skeksis with icy eyes.

"We are ourselves" skekSo states, his thin and long tail cutting the air in annoyance. The emperor lopes to Azure, barely avoiding the rest of the flock. They, of course, make room for him. Even skekSil lowers himself on Azure's shoulders, his tail wagging awkwardly.

"Well, that's good...why're ya all naked" Azure blurts out, causing some skeksis to stiffle their laughter.

"Our robes turned out to be uncomfortable for our pelts" skekSo says with as much dignity as he can muster. Which is a surprising amount.

"The Ornamentalist is working on making them tolerable" he continues, looking over front paws. The flex of tendons and muscles is hypnotic even for Azure.

"Thank you, Azure of Blue Court, for not lying to me" skekSo says and lopes back to his honourary spot, one front paw limping.


	5. Requiem for the Cantor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healed skekSil ponders on his new role and his past. With painful memories.
> 
> SkekSil's past title as the Cantor created by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaifootsteps/pseuds/Chaifootsteps

Gems liked to sing.

No, that was an understatement, gems -needed- to sing. So much of their culture was based on songs and melodies. It wasn't hard to find one humming a tune, pitch-perfect.

In fact, skekSil had not heard one gem mess up while singing. It was eerie in the worst way possible. It reminded him of what was Before, the perfect chorus that SilSol was part of, not one voice out of line.

After the Crystal was healed and their youth restored, the memories of the Before had gotten stronger. SkekSil disliked it, he hadn't forgotten his life on Thra and why he disliked the music.

It was useless, it was empty. Just like the songs he used to sing, longed to sing. None of them had made his position better at Court. Satirist had been exiled for them.

( And Emperor liked Industrial Metal, which was just -noise-.)

The starting notes of Azure's humming made skekSil look up from his work. It was a tune she often fell back to, switching longer and shorter notes in a way that seemed fit for a choir to sing.

"Why would you want to be here,

What do you ever,

See here"

She began singing in earnest, a strange song about feeling sad. SkekSil, despite himself, hummed along, his recent musings making him join in.

_ "What's the use of feeling" _

"What's the use of feeling"

_ "Bluee" _

The song finished as Azure turned to look at him, pupils wide.

"Oh, wow, that was good" she stated, a smile forming on her jaws. SkekSil coughed, looking away. His tail was bristled and poofed up. He had revealed his hand too much.

"No no, simply luck! SkekSil just listen to great singer Azure" he tried to save his face and feed her ego. Like always she did not even look at the bait.

"Ya don't match a gem singin' with luck, Sil. Heard you hum along a lot, yer not bad"

Not bad? Not BAD!? SkekSil almost bristled at her words. He was BRILLIANT, he was ...had been, the Cantor. He could make others sleep with just his voice or raise their spirits with the right tune.

Of course, he couldn't reveal that. What had once been was no more. But he was barely the Chamberlain, with no castle to oversee and skekSo relying more and more on skekVar.

What would it hurt, if he was to be in her service anyway?

"Is true, not beginner. Used to sing for skeksis, make them cry of sadness or joy" he admitted, tail wagging awkwardly. Azure stared at him, her eyes shining with what had to be utter joy, given her toothy smile.

"Why'd you never told me this? Could have sung together so many times" she asked. Sil grumbled, shaking his pelt.

"Was not useful, songs just songs. Never fit to give better place, never help gain power" he admitted, despite himself, his hackles were still lifted. Azure placed her hand over them, smoothing them down gently.

"But ya like 'em? Isn't that enough?" she asked, those blue eyes far too innocent for skekSil's liking.

"No, if not useful, why bother? Wanted power, Chamberlain better than Cantor"

She kept staring, body language still confused. It was hard to tell with humans, at least she could bare her fangs and lift her hackles. The diamond then made a snorting laugh, shaking her head.

"How'd that turn out? Much love an' respect fer the Chamberlain, eh?" she stated, skekSil pushing that grinning face away with his front paw.

"Point taken, not succeed. But still useless" he rumbled, tail twitching.

"Yer just tellin' yerself that, Sil"

Oh, was he? What could that brat understand of trines of hard work going down the drain? No respect from his peers, no-

"If it ain't too much to ask, could ya sing sumthing that makes ya happy?`" Azure asked, turning to look at skekSil. Was it? No, not really. He was young in the body again, he could easily make his voice carry as it used to.

But emotionally? It wasn't worth it.

"Too much to ask, too painful" skekSil admitted, tail between his legs. Honesty was hard, he wanted to lie. Wanted so badly to continue hiding his true face beneath layers of lies.

But music? Singing? He couldn't.

Azure didn't push it, patting him on the shoulder. SkekSil nuzzled his head against her arm. It was comfort, no need to push himself too far. No need to stress it.

The feeling inside him, though? It still swirled like a whirlpool.

\---------

The full moon was not a positive symbol for the skeksis. Yes, the whole religion the Ritual Master had made was just him trying to justify being a ritual master. But after 900 trine of having to tolerate sun ceremonies every day, even skekSil had started to treat the crescent moon as holy.

But the full moon of Earth lit everything, not as strong as the sisters on Thra. Yet it made skekSil's hackles lift from its glow.

_ "Memory, _

_ all alone in the moonlight, _

_ I can smile at the old days, _

_ Life was beautiful then~" _

It was a song from a musical he had run into on accident. It was a strange fever dream one about cats, though skekSil found some songs rather fitting for some of his court mates. Yet this particular song had struck a chord in him. About a cat on the outside, missing her glory days.

As much as he wanted to sneer at that cat for losing her position, he couldn't. No one liked him, no one in his court truly accepted him anymore. He was a has-been, more than he had been on Thra. Everyone had their new lives, new friends, new purposes. The court had split into cliques. At best.

That left him, the former Chamberlain, alone. Well, not truly. But his memories of the days before everyone turned old and bitter had become stronger. The memories of those carefree days, without jaws and claws of the court turning on each other.

When he had been happy, everyone around him had loved his songs and no one groaned (much) when he entered the room.

It was no wonder that song felt fitting now, even as skekSil fought back tears. His claws dug grooves onto the roof, his tail curled around his hind paws.

He didn't even flinch when he felt Azure wrap her arms around him. His tail curled around her arm. No words, only the song mattered in the end.


End file.
